New Souls
by graciepolar
Summary: After leaving Hogwarts with the Weasley twins and Ginny, Hermione is ready to move on. But is everyone ready to let them go? And will their new life be any different? Please Read and Review! I'll try to update every Friday!
1. Chapter 1

**I finally finished Chapter 1! Yay! I know I have taken a long time, but my birthday is coming up and I'm hoping to get a laptop, so I can write from there instead of on scratch paper and the desktop. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING! Disclamer: Characters are Stephanie Meyers and J. K. Rowling's. The plot is kind of like the Twilight Saga, maybe.**

* * *

She hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Aww, is the little mudblood hurt?", A voice taunted from above her. She tentatively raised her eyes, hoping. pleading, _begging _that she was mistaken. Her eyes connected with cold emerald green ones. A sudden slap turned her head to the side. Pain shot through her right jaw adding to the throbbing that she was already feeling. Still, she was determined not to cry out.

"You don't look in our eye bitch!"

"Did you think that you could get away with your little act in Charms? NO! You little mudblood! I am a pureblood male! You're a bitch! Learn your place!"

After another couple of punches, the boys decided it was enough. They exited through the door of the dungeon that they had previously warded. Hermione raised her eyes to watch Harry's mops of unruly hair and Ron's red beacon walk out. She curled up into a ball and let out a bitter laugh, remembering the countless anti-bullying assemblies and parades that she had been to at her previous muggle school. Tell an adult, or anyone and stand up to the bully. Bullshit. They didn't mention what to do if the adult was a biased old cot that refused to find anything wrong with his precious chosen one. Or what to do if whenever you stood up and got bigger, you just fell harder. Suddenly, small footsteps interrupted her reflections. As her wand was lying a few feet away, she was unable to cast the glamours that she usually had on.

"Oh my god! Hermione?! Are you okay? Who did this?!" Hermione lifted her head to see another head of red hair. This time though, it went well past the persons shoulders, almost to her waist, indicating that it was a girl. Ginny Weasley.

"Did Draco and his goons do it?" Ginny spoke again, her eyes blazing furiously.

Hermione shook her head bitterly. If only. She was not prepared, however for what happened next.

"Was it- was if Harry and Ron" Ginny's voice had dropped and Hermione could barely make out what she said, when she did, however, Her eyes locked with Ginny's and she harshly whispered "How?". Ginny removed glamours that Hermione had not seen before. Chastising herself for being so careless, she looked at the purplish bruises lining her jaw and collar bone. Older, more yellow bruises trailed up her arms and Hermione imagined they continued to her stomach. They both stared at each other, their gaze conveying everything that words could not. Sympathy, admiration, understading. Their gaze was broken by 2 pairs of arms that hugged Ginny and Her. Hermione was in Fred's arms while Ginny was in George's. The twins then stepped back, their eyes alight with a roaring fire and asked,

"What-"

"-is this-"

"-we hear-"

" -about a certain-"

"-Golden Duo?"

Even though they were in such a predicament, the twins didn't fail to amuse her and for that Hermione was grateful. Hermione took a deep breath and proceeded to explain how the abuse began, from casual teasing, to heart-breaking gossip, ending at physical damage. Ginny then told her story which wasn't much different from Hermione's. By the end of the harrowing tales, the Weasley Twins in the room were seething. They couldn't believe that their own brother could do something so cruel, let alone _The Harry Potter _savior of the Wizarding world. Before they could think to much of it, however, Ginny began to break down in sobs, no longer able to hold them back. Fred and George didn't hestitated and rushed to comfort her. As Hermione watched them something inside her shifted but instead of breaking, if clicked. She interrupted the family moment with a timid grin, but she knew that if they didn't accept, then she would go alone.

"Guys, how do you feel about leaving?"

"Leaving Hogwarts?"Ginny asked.

"Think bigger ," Hermione responded, the grin on her face widening to math the one on the Weasleys. "Leaving Europe is more of what I was thinking."

Ginny seemed to be on board but the twins were exchanging looks.

"Alright," Fred finally agreed.

"But if we leave," George started

"We do it our way," Ginny finished, having caught on to their train of spent about an hour there planning when to meet up. It was a Thursday, and sinced they planned on leaving of a Wednesday (because the twins didn't approve of the other days), they had almost a full week. When they met up, they quickly thought up of a theme, and while experimenting with them they found out that apparently Arthur's obsession with muggle objects and Molly's love for cooking translated into weird ways. Fred and George were now (after studying of course, Hermione made them) car experts and Ginny showed an affinity for potions. With the help of a few elves that Hermione had rescued from Peeves, they were soon ready. The twins were in charge of transportations, Hermione was in charge of the lighting charms and Ginny took over the costume department.

Wednesday started out as a regular day for most Hogwarts students, but they would see it was not the case. As soon as all the students arrived at the Great Hall, the doors closed with a slam. The lights that previously illuminated the hall snuffed and the magic ceiling turned black. Instead of the usual mumble of conversations, there was alarmed cries from students. The teachers were restricted to their seats and bound with a silencing charm. Hermione felt the end of her lips curl, here was a lunch they would never forget. A pair of glaring spotlights appeared and roamed around, before settling over the Gryffindor table. The two students they had landed on rose. Fred and Gorge whisked off their school robes. It was then revealed the they were both wearing identical suits. Fred though, was donning a white shirt and a red and gold tie, while George was wearing a black shirt and blue tie. They gallantly walked towards the door and waited for their companions. A third spotlight was added, this time though, instead of being a yellow light, it was a dark grey illumination. Ginny stood up and her robes fell back revealing a gold and brown dress. It had swirling designs and fell into folds around her feet, except it was pinned at her thigh, showing her gold strappy heels. She wore no noticeable makeup and Hermione again felt envy for her hair that fell straight on her shoulders. Then it was her turn, Hermione's light was white. Unlike Ginny's natural colors and makeup, Hermione wanted to be noticed, no more hiding behind overly large clothes or bushy hair. She was wearing a black short strapless dress and black tights. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a gold necklace. Her makeup was eye-popping. She had gold eye shadow and blood red lips on a pale face. As she joined Ginny and they walked down the middle of the hall, she couldn't help but feel satisfied when gasps and wolf whistles followed them out. Them girls joined the twins and the stood, waiting for the transportation to be there. A shiny white limosine floated inside, but before they left, they had some lose ends to tie up. Ginny had asked Luna, whom had been eager to act as their comentator.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley would like to say a few words before they leave this school. Over to you." Luna said.

"Why Thank you!"

"Our dear moon."

"Now, Down to buisness"

"We leave all our gadgets to our dear friends Lee Jordan"

"And wish to apologize to Mr. Argus Filch. "

"And would like to cuss out Mr. Albus Dumbledore,"

"but have been prohibited to by a certain bookworm."

"Now on to the girls," Luna continued "Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger would rather sing a song to convey how they feel."

(Bold- Hermione, _Italics- Ginny, _Normal- Both)

You've got the words to change a nation

But you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence

Afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?

So come on, come on

Come on, come on

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_

_So why let your voice be tamed?_

_Maybe we're a little different_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

_You've got the light to fight the shadows_

_So stop hiding it away_

Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

At night we're waking up the neighbours

While we sing away the blues

Making sure that we're remembered, yeah

Cause we all matter too

If the truth has been forbidden

Then we're breaking all the rules

So come on, come on

Come on, come on,

_Let's get the TV and the radio_

_To play our tune again_

_It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_I will sing with you my friend_

Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

_Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_Now we're finally finding our voices_

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?

And now we're finally finding our voices

Just take a chance, come help me sing this

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

The boys escorted the girls to inside. They left the hall. As they left, Hermione knew that the memories of Harry and Ron bullying Hermione and Ginny were replayed. It was as much for the remaining students sake as to their own. They needed to know, in order to be aware of the problem, but for Hermione it was also symbolic. Leaving behind those memories, and coming into the new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth POV**

Seth was patrolling the forest, along with Paul and his sister, but only because she absolutely refused to let him patrol unless Sam, Jacob or herself was with her. At the current moment, he was experiencing one of the only cons about being a wolf. Mind-Reading. He could usually deal with Leah if Embry, Collin, Brady or anyone sane really was on patrol with them, but nooooo his luck just had to have Leah _and _Paul. He didn't hate Paul or anything, but it got really tiring hearing constantly about his conquests with women, and sometimes the details were just plain disturbing.

He was suddenly disturbed from his thoughts by a wry '_Seriously Dude? You do know that the mind reading thing goes 2 ways right?' _from Paul came up in his mind

_'Shut up' _He responded, partly 'cause he didn't have a good comeback , but mostly because he heard a faint whistling noise, that was growing stronger by the second. He strained his ears, but couldn't hear where the noise was coming from. Soon it became loud enough that Paul and Leah could hear it too. The noise became earsplitting for the wolves, before it ended with a crack, kind of like thunder. The wind blew towards them, and he could smell 4 new scents. 2 were almost identical, smelling like acidic sweets, the ones that made your mouth pucker up when you ate them, they smelt male too. The other 2 were female but one was floral, but earthy and the other one was ... wonderful. It smelt like vanilla and hot chocolate, the scent made him feel all warm and cozy.

But one thing he noticed about all of the smells was that they each had a tingly feel, that made his nose twitch. He followed the scent, with Paul and Leah at his side, until the traced them back to their origin. What they saw there surprised him and judging by their thoughts, his pack mates too. 3 red headed people, 2 boys who looked identical, and 1 girl, and a brunette, who seemed the smallest of them. All of them were pale, but the 2 girls seemed to be even more withdrawn, and there were bruises lining the redheads freckly arms and the brunettes fair skin. Although the other 3 people had the most striking features, or maybe because of that, the small brunette stood out the most to Seth.

He howled for the rest of the pack to join and then bounded behind a bush to change. He emerged dressed in khaki shorts and shirtless. Leah and Paul had also changed, wearing a gray v-neck shirt and navy blue shirts and jean shorts, respectively.

The pack soon arrived and shifted into human form. Instantly, talk broke out.

"Who are they?"

"Why are they here?"

"How did they get here?"

"What do we do with them?"

Leah interrupted the whole thing with a loud "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Silence instantly fell, and Seth, catching onto his sisters drift, before anyone else spoke said "Look at the girls bruises, they looked like they were abused."

Sam immediately began to bristle. His dad had had no qualms about using force in order to get Sam to do what he wanted, and Emily had confided in all of them that when she lived on the Makah reservation, her mother had enrolled her in a private school for her to get the best education, and she had been severely bullied.

Seth saw this and continued to approach to this side, in order to convince him to let them stay on the reservation, at least until they woke up.

"Maybe they were running away from a bully? The redheads look like siblings, maybe they saved the brunette from an abusive household?" with these words, Seth had guaranteed a place for them at the LaPush reservation.

"They can stay with me and Emily until they wake up, then we'll ask them these questions." When the rest of the pack agreed, Sam then said "Seth you take the brunette, Leah the redhead girl, be careful with them! And Paul and Jared, get the twins."

Seth carefully took the girl in his arms. mindful of her bruises. They then carried the unconscious people to Sam's house were Emily was at.

Emily met them at the door and gasped when she saw what they were carrying. Sam and the rest of the pack had shifted in order to get there faster, so they were already inside.

They just awkwardly stood there in the living room with the unconscious people in their arms until Paul asked "Umm, where do we put them down?"

"Oh! Of course! Just set them down over here on the couches. "

Since the couches were already occupied, they were all seated around the tables where they usually ate.

Collin Littlesea, one of the 2 newest pack members interrupted the somber silence that had fallen over them for the past half hour "Sooo, Emily, do you have food? I'm hungry!"

Everyone else started chuckling, and Emily went to go get some food when a scream was heard from the living room. Brady, who was checking up on the people, showed up at the door connecting the kitchen and the living room. "The 2 girls woke up" he said in a seemingly dazed sort of way. Everybody stood and rushed to the living room.

The 2 girls were standing protectively over the boys, holding out some sort of fancy sticks. Seth looked at the red head, who had blue eyes, but then shifted to the brunette. Her bruises were standing out on her pale porcelain skin, and her brown hair curled in tight ringlets, that fell to her shoulders. Her facial features seemed nothing special, but then her eyes...

Her eyes were a melted chocolate brown, with green flecks close to the sweater. the second Seth saw her eyes, the world shifted for him. She was now his anchor to the world. No, she was his whole world. Even though he didn't even know her name, he knew that he was in love with her. He broke eye contact when Brady shifted, and looked over to him to see him also looking at the redhead in an adoring way.

He looked back to his brunette, and saw that her cheeks were flushed an adorable pink, giving her fair skin a nice color. She was also looking shyly at him, and his smile that had developed when their eyes had met for the first time, turned into a full blown grin.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" she asked in a small voice, with an unmistakable english tint.


End file.
